villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:IamLucifer69/PE Proposal: Clifford DeVoe from The Flash
For my next proposal, it will be about the Thinker from The Flash television series, who is another Pure Evil villain who has yet to be approved as well. What is the work? The Flash is a TV series based on the DC Comics superhero of the same and is part of the popular Arrowverse on The CW network. It is about Barry Allen, who is a forensic scientist that was struck by lightning and woke up from a 9-month coma with superhuman speed. He becomes the Flash and uses these powers and help of his allies at S.T.A.R. Labs to fight other meta-humans and criminals, and hopes to find the "man in yellow" who killed his mother when he was a child and sent his father to prison. In Season 4, the team go up against a mastermind who is using them like pawns for his own agenda and is also their first non-speedster Big Bad. Who is the candidate? The non-speedster Big Bad in question is Professor Clifford DeVoe, also known as the Thinker. He is a former history professor and University teacher whose intelligence was enhanced by the Particle Accelerator explosion, which transformed him into a super-intelligent meta-human and criminal mastermind. His main goal is to perform a project known as the Enlightenment, which is to wipe everybody's intellect in order to rebuild human society in his own image, in which he viewed it as flawed and in need of a do-over. What has he done? During the start of the season, he had his wife build a robot known as the Samuroid to attack Central City and threaten to destroy it unless The Flash returns. This was so Team Flash could open a portal to the Speed Force to bring him back and indirectly create 12 new meta-humans that were on a bus. He then hunted down and captured these meta-humans so he could possess their bodies and take their powers. After his first body-swap, he had his hollow body stabbed and left in The Flash's apartment to frame him for his murder. During his body-swaps, he murdering other people against the plan and started drugging his wife, who started having second-thoughts in order to keep her under his control. Whenever she found out, he used his chair to wipe her memories and keep her in a loop of the events. After successfully taking Ralph's body, he would occasionally taunt Barry about failing to save him. In his robberies to gain the materials for his satellites, he attempted to kill Gypsy and was tempted to kill Marlize for trying to convince him to not kill her. During the A.R.G.U.S. break-in, he murdered, mutilated and reanimated countless operatives fighting him. He then used his gravity-manipulative powers to hold scientists hostage with electric energy boards. He then converted the bus-meta Fallout as a battery with his radioactive energy so he could power his Enlightenment satellites. With the Enlightenment, he attended on using its dark matter to wipe away the memories and intelligence of every person on the planet so he could take over the world and "teach" them through enslavement. During the Enlightenment, he tried to kill a pregnant Cecile Horton and her baby by slowly strangling her so he could trap Barry in his mind and gain his Speed Force powers. During his defeat, he used Kilg%re's powers to make the satellites crash onto Central City in an effort to kill everybody. Freudian excuses/mitigating factors? He has no redeeming qualities whatsoever. During the first half of the season, he displayed genuine love and affection towards his wife Marlize and said that he would be nothing without her. That said, he even claimed that the Enlightenment was a means to stop mankind's abusive use of technology in means of conflict and would end poverty, famine and disease. However, these qualities changed when DeVoe transferred his mind into the bus-metas. Unlike previous Flash villain Zoom, who was driven by his barbaric hatred from his traumatic childhood that scarred him for life, DeVoe wasn't driven by hatred and saw his goals through a philosophical viewpoint. He became very abusive towards his wife and would occasionally lash out at her for not exceeding his expectations. He would also say that she was nothing without him, viewing his total narcissism. After gaining Ralph's body, he became completely apathetic and starting seeing emotions such as love and happiness as the "father of all human error" which needed to be eradicated from society entirely. Whenever killing people, he display no emotion or any empathy for any person he kills and tortures. Also, when Barry said that the plan would result in people losing memories in each other, such as parents forgetting their children and spouses not being able to remember each other, he simply said "Good, you've hit upon precisely the point." This means that he wouldn't care about the innocent lives that he would destroy. Final verdict? He deserves to remain Pure Evil. So what do you think? And please remember to state your reasons when you vote, or they will be invalid. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals